The invention relates to an ice spike for mountaineering comprising a joining strip running between a front and a rear frame, the joining strip comprising first and second parallel rows of holes spaced at regular intervals, and securing means so as to be able to adjust the length of the spike.
Known ice spikes generally have a joining strip with holes enabling lengthwise adjustment by means of a screw passing through one of the holes and designed to be secured by means of a screwdriver or a spanner in the rear frame of the metallic armature. It is also known to replace the screw by a latching tab. In these known spikes with a single row of holes, the adjustment precision defined by the distance between two adjacent holes is sometimes insufficient
The document DE9,312,977 describes an ice spike for mountaineering for which the joining strip arranged between the front and rear frame comprises two rows of regularly spaced holes. In a particular embodiment, the document DE9,312,977U describes a means for achieving precise adjustment of the length of the spike by blocking the adjusting strip with two pairs of adjacent pins respectively secured to the front and rear frame. The joining strip comprises two series of pairs of holes, the distance between two pairs of holes of the first series being larger than the distance between two pairs of holes of the second series. Each of the two pairs of pins operates in conjunction with a pair of holes of a series so as to achieve two different adjustments of the front and rear frame with respect to the joining strip. This type of adjustment requiring several operations is however rather impractical to implement.
The object of the invention is to achieve a lengthwise adjustment of the spike that is more precise, simpler and quicker to perform.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the accompanying claims and more particularly by the fact that the holes of the second row are offset longitudinally with respect to those of the first row, the securing means being inserted in one of the holes of one of the two rows of the joining strip.